


Medicine

by Multidixney66



Series: Traumatized [1]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: #Traumatized Ian, Bruises, Good Older Sibling Barley Lightfoot, Hurt Ian Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot Needs a Hug, Other, Protective Barley Lightfoot, Scared Ian, broken Ian lightfoot, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multidixney66/pseuds/Multidixney66
Summary: Summary: barley helps Ian takes his medicine when he gets too scared to take them.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot
Series: Traumatized [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876219
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s been awhile, I’ve just haven’t been up to writing.
> 
> But I started reading whump prompts and they had inspired me to start writing again, I wrote this story inspired by all of the good whump accounts out there, it’s gonna have a lot of episodes to this series, so stay tune.

**Medicine**

**The turn of his bedroom door and the sound of it opening catches Ian’s attention but he doesn’t look towards the noise, instead he just continues to sit on his bed, his legs against his chest while both of his arms are wrapped tightly around them.**

**Ian continues to stare ahead of him, not reacting to anything even when he hears footsteps coming towards him, and the sound of something metal-like being put down, then a second later, his bed dips down a little as the person gently sits down next to him, yet Ian doesn’t make a sound.**

**Barley stares at his little brother with a sad face, he looks like he has a lost and faraway look in his eyes like he’s spaced out (which he probably is, he almost always have that same look in his eyes ever since he was rescued from that horrible place)**

**It takes a minute later for barley to speak up, clearing his throat first then putting on a soft smile.**

**“Hey Ian, how are you doing?” Barley asked Ian, when he doesn’t respond barley tries again, “Ian?” Again Ian does nothing but look straight ahead of him.**

**Barley looked down for a minute, _‘_** **_he’s probably zoned out again’_ ** **barley looked around Ian’s room for a minute, it was a medium sized room, with a window on his left, his bed is at the middle of his room and there’s a little desk right in front of his bed, the door’s to the right of him.**

**There’s not really much on his wall except for a few things that barley had hung up that he hoped would remind and help Ian of his life before he was taken away.**

**Barley sighed and look back at Ian “Ian? Are you still with me buddy?” Barley asked again hoping to get Ian’s attention, nothing.**

**Barley gently reached his hand out and softly turned Ian’s head so he was directly looking at barley “Ian” barley said once again, finally catching Ian’s attention as he blinked a couple of times.**

**“Hm?” He said, barley sighed a breath of relief happy that he didn’t lose him.**

**Barley gently smiled at him, “it’s time for your medicine, are you ready?” Barley asked him cautiously, he knew that his kidnappers had gave Ian some medicine to calm him down whenever Ian would try to escape or fight them.**

**It took a whole minute, but Ian finally nodded his head albeit very slowly though, barley nodded and gently got up from the bed as to not startle him.**

**He grabbed the little pills and the cup of water and went back to sit down on the bed again, facing Ian.**

**He handed Ian his pills, waiting patiently for Ian to take them.**

**Ian glanced down at the little pills in barley’s hands for a second before looking back up at barley with a hesitant and scared expression, barley just smiled reassuringly at him.**

**“It’s ok, you can take them” barley said, Ian blearily looked at the pills for a little longer until he slowly grabs them with his shaking hand, he stares at them a little longer, unsure if he should take them or not.**

**“Hey” he heard his brother’s voice, he looks up at barley “it’s ok, they’re not harmful.” Ian looked down at them once again before he quickly put them in his mouth “there you go, good job buddy, here” barley said smiling as he gently gave Ian the cup of water.**

**Ian grabbed the cup with both of his hands, shaking slightly but trying not to spill it, “go ahead and drink it, you look thirsty anyway” barley gently told him, Ian slowly nodded at barley then he began to chug the water down.**

**Once he was finished, he pulled the now empty cup away from his mouth and wiped at his mouth with his sleeves, he froze and looked up at barley “s-sorry” he said as he bowed his head and give the cup back to barley.**

**Barley just smiled softly and grabbed the cup from Ian “hey, you know what I always tell you, you don’t have to apologize for being thirsty” barley had told him that a lot of times but Ian seems to always forget and keeps on apologizing.**

**Ian just slowly nods his head, still looking down.**

**Barley got up to put the cup back on the tray and grabbed a tissue from the box next to the tray, he gently sat back down again.**

**“Hey, I need to wipe your mouth a little, is that ok?” Barley asked him, Ian just shrugged still looking down and barley takes it as a yes.**

**He gently leaned towards Ian with the tissue but just as he was about to wipe his mouth, Ian leaned back shuddering away from the tissue and letting out a whimpering noise.**

**“Shh, it’s ok buddy, I’m not going to hurt you, I promise” barley said as he reached out and put his hand on Ian’s arm, Ian looks up at barley “p-promise?” Ian asked, his voice quiet.**

**Barley nodded “yes, I promise” Ian leaned forward a little and barley gently wiped away the water that was left on his mouth.**

**After he was done, he threw the dirty tissue into the trash bin that’s right next to Ian’s bed, “there, is that better?” Barley asked, Ian nodded his head slowly, glancing down for a second before looking back up at barley “t-thanks” he quietly said.**

**Barley smiled at him back “you’re welcome, anything for you” barley said, then he got up and picked up the tray then he walked over to the doorway looking back at Ian For a second.**

**Ian looked down for a minute before he looked back up and stared at the wall in front of him again, barley smiled sadly at him then he gently closed the door until there was just a little crack in it.**

**As he was walking back to the kitchen, he stopped and looked to his right, he caught sight of a picture of him, Ian (who was 5 at the time), and their mother, Laurel. Ian had a huge confident smile on his face, way different than what he looks like now.**

**Barley sadly sighed at the memories, he missed his mom so much, he knows that she had done everything in her power to keep Ian safe that night but sadly she couldn’t, a single tear escaped barley’s eyes and he walked away sniffling.**

**He put the tray down on the kitchen counter and leaned on it, closing his eyes** **‘ _don’t worry mom, I’ll take care of Ian, you and dad just rest peacefully_.’ ** **Barley stayed in that position, just thinking about their once happy childhood that was soon ripped apart by two evil men.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you guys liked it, I’ll be updating my other story later, so stay tune.


End file.
